A Series of Unfortunate Adjustments
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Violet must now adjust to her new marriage to Olaf, and another man that will try to sabotage her life. Rated M for smut scenes, and future adult themes. Maybe some language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! Here's a new story, and I know some may not like it. I personally love the pairing of Count Olaf and Violet. However, that may just be my sick and twisted mind :) I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS AT ALL. IT IS OWNED BY IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Sunny wouldn't stop fidgeting, as Violet tried to fix her disheveled hair.

"Sunny! Stop!" Violet urged, and Sunny bit onto the hair brush that Violet was trying to reach for.

"I need to fix your hair!" Violet groaned, and heard Klaus' voice speak up.

"Sunny, be good, and I'll find you something even better to chew on. Something... like this?" Violet looked up, and her mouth fell open.

It was one of Count Olaf's - well, really her husband's, manuscripts to a play his friend had thought up.

"Klaus. Put it back!" She grumbled. Who knows what Olaf would do, if he found Sunny chewing on that? She surely didn't want to know.

"Fine.." He huffed, "I'll find you something though, Sunny. Just sit still."

Sunny gurgled some more, and adjusted onto the floor, in front of Violet's lap. Violet mouthed "Thank you" to Klaus, and he grinned.

Tonight all of them were going to Count Olaf's newest member of his entourage's home. This man was even worse than the others.

He was loud, and extremely tall. Violet thought that Olaf was tall standing beside her, but Reeves... He was too tall.

Reeves was quite wealthy, but lived alone. Whenever he called a meeting, his friend's were required to bring their spouse and/or mate.

Strange she thought to herself, seeing as how he didn't even have a companion.

Tonight she was not at all thrilled to be going. Today was Sunny's third birthday, and she had asked countless times if Olaf would let her stay home just this once.

He of course denied her requests, and growled to her that she must obey, or face the consequences.

She had never faced the consequences, not yet. She secretly believed that, as evil as Olaf was, he wouldn't really do anything to her. Not anything awful.

She had feared that he'd demand her virginity on their wedding night.

She even remembered how quiet he seemed when they got back to his broken down home. He seemed solemn, but she didn't dare ask him.

She preferred his quiet side, and when the night came, he let Violet put Sunny to sleep.

She walked with her siblings, fear caught in her throat. She expected that once they were asleep, he'd call her to his chambers, and take her innocence away from her.

But when she returned, she found him fast asleep on the couch. She thanked God, and quickly ran upstairs, and went to sleep.

Since then he hadn't prodded her for any sexual company.

A few nights after that however, he made her stay with him in the parlour, quite nearly midnight. He was rehearsing for a new play, and demanded she'd watch.

She dozed off once, but was brutally awoken with his hand smacking the wooden armchair loudly.

She jolted awake, his face down to her level and he whispered ever so deeply,

"Don't tell me my acting is... causing you to sleep." She held her gaze into his strongly, not wanted to be afraid.

"Just tired.." She whimpered, and he rolled his eyes. He announced that he was on scene 20 or something like that, and she yet again fell asleep.

She woke up in the dark living room that morning, realizing that he hadn't woken her up a second time.

She shivered, thinking that she was all alone, when she saw Olaf sitting on the other end of the couch, and that her legs were draped over his lap.

His head was pressed onto his fist, his breath even as he slept.

A blanket was spread across both of them, and fear flashed through her mind.

Why was he acting like this? Something was going on.. She was sure of it.

She dared not moved, afraid she'd awaken an unknowing beast.

But she thought for a moment, maybe he wasn't all that bad. Sure, he was very unpleasant.. but not too bad.

She felt nauseas, for trying to think of him as alright. But she froze, seeing him clear his throat.

She immediately let her head back down, and felt him shifting. She noticed his breath was changed, and that he was fully awake.

Her legs were lifted up a moment, and some strange thought occurred that he'd try to rape her.

But of course, her silly mind playing games, he put her slender thighs back on the couch.

She felt strange, feeling his heated body leave the dusty furniture, and almost wished he hadn't moved.

Again, nausea overcame her, sickened at the way she was feeling. She almost jumped violently, when he pulled down his half of the tattered drapery, over her legs.

He was covering.. _her _up? Something was really strange about this.

She peaked open her right eye, trying to cover it with the hair fallen over her face, and snapped it shut, when she saw his hand going down to her face.

Her stomach clenched, waiting for a right smack, but breathed lightly.

He pushed the strand of hair from her face, and swiftly walked away. Footsteps echoed through the hall, and the teenager's eyes opened lightly.

She looked at the window, and saw that it was still a little dark out. She shrugged her shoulders, yawning, letting sleep overcome her again.

"_Violent!"_

The girl jumped veriociously, when his voice echoed through the room.

"Goodness, girl, I've called you several times. Well then.. Get up! We've got to go!" Olaf's voice drilled, and spun on his heels, jogging down the steps.

Klaus and Sunny were waiting outside the door, and her brother spoke up,

"Are you alright?" She smiled at the dark-haired boy looked at her.

"I'm fine. Come on." She whispered. She stood up, brushing the ruffles on her black dress down. It was a dress that she'd found on her bed a few days ago, later learning that Olaf had bought it.

She felt a bit strange wearing it, seeing as how it accented her feminine body, just in the right places.

Klaus walked briskly, Sunny in his small arms. She sighed deeply, and jogged their way.

They walked through the dark hallways, and then turned to the steps. She crept down silently, peering through the railing. Count Olaf was staring up at them, tapping his foot impatiently.

They walked together, and tiptoed his way. He made a motion, urging them to hurry.

They always walked to Reeves home, and today was no different. It was about two miles away, and it was an easy walk.

"Bookworm, Monkey, get a head start, I need to talk with Violent." the Count sneered, and Klaus simply rolled his eyes. He whispered in Sunny's ear, and she giggled. Violent grinned happily, looking at her lasting family, but her view was blocked with Olaf's broad chest in front of her.

"You don't need to address them that way." She said bravely, and looked up at him.

She'd slowly grown acustomed to speaking to him, and they had typical conversations sometimes.

Sometimes they weren't so civil, and ended with a broken item or dish on the floor.

"You don't need to correct me." He spoke, emphasizing his pronunciation of "Correct".

"Now, remember. Tonight is important for me, and I need you to behave. But mostly, Klaus and the Monkey." He growled, and she pulled back lightly when he bent to her level.

She was still apprehensive when he got so close to her at times. But she saw it in his eyes from time to time.

She knew it was there, and bless his retched soul, he contained it.

She saw that wanting, that desire in his dark eyes. Pure lust, and he had it now, as he gazed at her figure.

"I know." She spoke, almost inaudibly, and looked to the ground.

He spun from her, and walked to the door. He waited for her to go out, and she watched as he slammed the wooden door.

He pulled an old iron key from his chest pocket, locking it swiftly. He turned to face her, and he walked beside her to his colleague's home.

She felt strange, walking with the older man, and saw his wedding band on his left hand.

It was silver, and had black on the inside of it. She liked it, secretly of course. She thought it was unique, seeing as how most are gold.

Her feet felt numb, trudging to her solemn future once more. Her heart warmed to see her brother looking back to her, making sure she was alright.

She wished to know how Count Olaf's mind worked also. She wondered if it was a evily magnificent way of thinking. Probably.

His arm accidentally bumped into hers shoulder, and he stiffened. She walked faster, but felt his hand grab her fore-arm.

"Don't be hasty." He snarled, and she froze, fear heightening within her.

Finally after what felt like eternity, they reached the house. It was much like Count Olaf's home, but maybe a bit more colorful. A little. Not really.

"Now, Klaus, remember how it works. Stay outside with the Monkey, and go absolutely nowhere." Olaf droned, and Violet sighed quietly.

She didn't like being alone that much anymore with out her siblings, but knew this was how it had to work.

Klaus simply gritted his teeth, and nodded obediently.

The children walked to the tree they'd climbed into last time, but once again her vision blocked by Olaf's chest.

"Behave." He ordered, and she nodded slowly. He grabbed her shoulder, and shoved her in front of him, and she walked to the door.

Violet saw the window beside the glass door rustle, and within seconds the front door was swung open.

Reeves stood their, his curly goat-ee turned up in a grin. His light eyes scanned her body greedily, and Violet became extremely uncomfortable, but Olaf noticed it also.

A strange and foreign feeling overcame his tall body, jealousy. No one should look at his wife like that.

But he shook his head, knowing all the other men he knew looked to her the same way, and he never felt this way before.

A loud noise of someone clearing their throat, caused Reeves to break his lusty gaze at Violet.

"Ahh! Olaf! Dear friend, come in." He snarled, and Olaf walked to Violet's side. She saw a flicker of anger in his face, and knew that he saw how the man had looked at her.

He grabbed his wife's elbow, and walked briskly into the black-haired man's home.

The two men talked with each other, and Violet walked obediently behind her evil husband.

They met and greeted fellow friends, and Violet remained utterly silent, only speaking when spoken to.

They sat at Reeves dinner table, and the taller man had requested Violet sit at his side, and she saw Olaf watch closely.

"How are you, pretty darling? It's been awhile since I've seen you around! Tell me, have you and the Count worked on any new ideas, for the play?" Reeves was much like Olaf when he spoke, exaggerating many of the words in his sentences. It bothered her to hear him speak that way to her. Although, not sure why.

"A little bit." She whispered. She saw Olaf peering at her out of the corner of his eye, and looked at Reeves briefly, while finishing his conversation with the white-faced woman beside him.

"You're quiet tonight.. Something the matter, darling?" She shuddered to hear yet another creepy man, shower her with evil words.

"No, not at all." She murmured, and actually felt herself cringe when he looked at her chest.

She froze, when Reeves hands secretly massaged her thigh.

She tried to remain silent, and waited for her husband to finish his conversation.

"_Be calm.. be calm.. be calm.." _She urged to herself, when she realized Reeves was grinning maliciously as his hand dragged her skirt up.

Unknowingly, her hand had slid down to Olaf's seeking protection. He snapped down to his hand, and eyed her curiously.

She ripped her hand from his, her cheeks flushing with shame. He was her enemy. How _dare _she seek his protection.

However, she started violently know, when Reeves cold fingers brushed along her panties.

She'd jumped so roughly, that the table shook, and she'd jumped to her feet.

"What _are _you doing!" She shrieked, and the other adults gasped, waiting for Olaf to reprimand his wife. But he knew something must have set her off.

"Violet. Sit down." He growled, but was interrupted,

"My darling! Are you alright?" Reeves sneered, trying to sound sincere. She saw Olaf cast her a warning glance and she cleared her throat.

"I am dreadfully sorry.. I don't know.. I.." She mumbled, and Olaf stood abruptly,

"Excuse us." He gruffly said, and grabbed Violet's arm. All the other adults sat, laughing softly to themselves.

Violet felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, at the way she was being treated tonight.

He shoved her roughly though the hallways, and he could hear the conversation being picked back up.

He walked and walked, and her whimpers of pain and fear escaped her little mouth.

Finally they reached a door, and he hastily swung it open. He grabbed her waist, and pushed her in, slamming the door. Before he turned to her, he locked the door, and took her by surprise.

She felt dirty and sick, when his mouth collided onto her plump ones. The taste of whiskey cascaded down her throat, and he lunged back.

"That was for looking extravagantly divine tonight." He said huskily, but shook her shoulders roughly after. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, her head being shaken around like a bobble-head.

"That was for interrupting the dinner. What's wrong with you, girl?" He half-yelled, half-whispered. She continued to sniff and whimper, and he tapped his foot, waiting for her tears to come to an end.

"He keeps touching me." She said, gasping softly, joking on her own tears. She didn't even know why she was even crying.

She never broke down this badly. She was incredibly good at keeping her feelings masked, behind her beautiful eyes.

She realized how close that they were standing, and that his breath was heavy on her head. She felt, yet again, uncomfortable. Did Olaf care? Of course not.

"Push his hand away then. You can't cause such a ruckous each time someone touches you!" He insisted, running his hand down her cheek for emphasis. She turned her head to the ground, and two tears splashed from her eyes when she blinked. He looked at the little girl in front of him, and growled.

She simply cried and cried. He growled impatiently, and spoke quickly,

"Look, Violet." He began, "Just don't say anything for the rest of the night, and I swear I'll do something for you." He tried, and she looked at his face.

"Anything?" She sniffed, but he rolled his eyes,

"I won't let you go, if that's what you mean. You still need to stay with me, silly child." She nodded, and thought what she'd ask of him.

"Straighten yourself up. Meet me back in the hallway." He grumbled, and she just hugged herself with her arms. He unlocked the door, and swooped away into the dark area.

She heard the door shut, and looked up. She turned to the mirror, and wiped her tears away, and fixed her hair once again.

She took a full, deep breath, and shook her shoulders. Her nimble fingers wrapped around the door, and walked into the pitch-black room.

Her breath deepened, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Violet had no idea where she was, and felt the wall down, trying to guide herself.

"This way." A deep, evil voice droned out, and she shivered realizing that a dark mass stood in front of her.

The figure gripped her waist suddenly, and she felt their hand wrap around her face.

"Listen, darling!" The familar voice whispered in her ear. Out of curiosity, she strained her ears, and heard laughter.

Loud, boisterous laughter. Lively chatter, and enjoyment being expressed. His dramatic voice echoing through the hallway.

Olaf had left her. Of course.

Then it dawned on her.

Who was holding her?

She tried to yell out from the man's hand, and looked out the window. Just where she was standing, the tree Klaus and Sunny were sitting on.

They were laughing together, and Violet cried out for them to hear her.

"Hush, darling. I have a proposition! Will you be quiet?"

A few moments passed, and she sighed. She nodded quickly, and he slowly slid his hand down her face. She shivered with disgust when his hand just brushed her breast. Even _Olaf _hadn't touched her that way.

She turned around, and just as she guessed, Reeves stood before her.

His light eyes scanned her, waiting for her to remain quiet, and began.

"If you don't tell my dear friend, Olaf, about what's happened between us-"

"But nothing's happened."

"Well then, what _will _happen." He sneered nastily, his teeth darker than the Count's.

"Anyways, if you don't tell him about our little fun-time at the dinner table, I won't harm your siblings." He grinned, and she gulped. But she'd already told Olaf..

Nevertheless, she nodded quickly.

"Deal." She said strongly, and the bean pole man grinned.

"Perrrfect." He sang softly, and grabbed her hand. He ran to the dining room, and Olaf saw them first.

"Found your silly wife wandering around. Must have gotten lost! Isn't that right, Violet dear?" He grinned, his light eyes flashing her way. She swallowed her fear back down to her belly, and looked at Olaf apologetically. He scanned her face and body, looking for any changes. Nothing seemed wrong to him.

"Yes. I apologize." She spoke firmly, and Olaf simply shrugged. He turned back to his conversation, and Violet felt Reeves hand trail down her lower back.

And lower...

Lower...

Finally...

"Olaf!" Violet suddenly called out, unknowingly. Reeves sent her an angry glare, but she changed what she was going to say.

"Do you mind if we go? I saw Sunny in the window out on the tree, throwing a fit." She tried, but Olaf looked her way. He glanced at Reeves, and back again to Violet.

"Just go check on them. And you then, come, back." He said deeply, pausing at each word. She nodded, and ran from Reeves touch.

She ran outside to Klaus and Sunny, and climbed up the tree.

She nearly frightened Sunny to death, making her almost fall off the tree.

Luckily, her brother grabbed her quickly, and Violet flounced onto the tree's limb.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked his older sister, seeing how hard she was breathing.

"I don't even want to talk about it."

_Two Hours Later:_

Klaus and Sunny were asleep, Klaus' arms draped over one of the tree's limbs.

Violet sat alone to her thoughts, wondering why the Count wasn't coming to find her yet.

She didn't care though. She needed time to plan. Things couldn't go on this way.

And Reeves was dangerous, and she knew this. But she also knew that Olaf was equally dangerous, and they both were forces to be reckoned with.

She shivered thinking about how Reeves' sickening hands had felt on her legs, and how Olaf seemed to not even care. It hurt a little to be honest.

But come on, this is Count Olaf. Why the hell would he even care? This was nothing to him.

But she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks, thinking how unprotected she was from people. From sex-crazed men.

Out of nowhere, she saw the door opening, and a few people staggered out, obviously drunk.

Out came the two, white-faced women, followed by the cross dressing fellow. A few other bulky men and women, and then a familiar face. Olaf. He was laughed and swaying, shaking Reeves hand goodbye.

Anger enveloped her little heart, thinking about how he was just talking to him like he hadn't done a thing.

Olaf swaggered off the steps, and jogged drunkenly to the tree where he saw Violet sitting in.

"Viiiolet.." He slurred, and she shivered at his tone of voice. She hated when he got drunk, she never knew what he was going to do.

"Come down to me!" He grinned, arms reaching up to her, but she made no movement. "Now!" He spoke firmly, and she glanced to her still sleeping siblings. She slid down from the tree, and saw him walk her way.

Her back was pressed to the trunk of the tree, because Olaf walked desperately close to her. His tall body curved down to her face, looking deeply at her. She saw those sex-craving eyes ravaging her body, and she knew his mind was conjuring dirty things. She pushed his chest away, but he stood his ground.

She looked to the window, and saw that Reeves was staring at them. He held a finger to his mouth, motioning her to "_shhh_" about what happened tonight. Within seconds he was gone, and the light turned off.

"Let's go." She said softly, and he shook his head.

"Not yet." He said, and she began to speak, but he pushed his mouth to hers. She felt like she could vomit, but made no sudden movements. Who knew what he was capable when drunk.

"Please, don't." She whimpered, but he only chuckled.

"You know, I've been awefully kind to you, dear girl." He spoke, suddenly sounding very sober. "You're my wife, and I haven't even had your innocence yet! It's been weeks now!" He dramatically spoke, and she shrunk down, trying to disappear, and hoping with all of her heart that her siblings could not hear what was going on below them.

"I see the way men look at you. They see the young woman I see too. And I don't want to take any chances of them having you before me, now do I?" He whispered, no emotion visible. She cried softly now,

"Come on, my dear Violet! It would be harmless fun! Play along with me?" He grinned ridicoulously, and his speech slurred once more.

"You're drunk. Just calm yourself down, and let's at least get home." Violet reasoned and he pouted like a little boy being scolded for taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

He decided to do one last thing, and pushed himself closer to her, his erection pressing perfectly into her belly.

"It'll be fun, I promise." He grinned evily, and she felt sick to her stomach, but slightly heated at the same time. She almost wanted it too... But no! Of course she didn't! Those were just her silly hormones acting up!

He unwillingly shrunk away, and waited for her to get the others.

"Klaus!" She suddenly yelled, shriller than she hoped. His messy head suddenly popped over the side, looking down at her.

"What is it!" He said, and she laughed at how he looked. But became serious when Olaf glared her way.

"Get Sunny, it's time to go." She waited, and heard her sister cry softly, being awoken from a good nap.

Klaus bent down, handing Sunny to Violet. She gripped her sister tightly, and hugged her, breathing in her adorable baby scent.

She turned to Olaf, and walked ahead of them, Klaus sliding down from the tree, walking by the drunken man.

They all walked back in silence, besides a few coos and cries from Sunny, all hushed by Violet.

Olaf looked at his young bride, and thought about what she'd told him in the bathroom earlier.

Reeves had been touching her.

Reeves was known for wanting women that were already taken. He knew that.

But he was important to Olaf, seeing as how he was extremely rich, and Olaf was one of his last friends. He knew that he was in his will, and was waiting for Reeves to kick the bucket.

Until then, he hoped Violet would deal with it. And he hope that he himself could deal with the jealousy.

After about a half hour of silence, Violet handed her little sister to Klaus and told them to go to bed. Olaf watched how mother-like Violet seemed, and watched them say their goodnights.

Violet watched them as they walked upstairs, and she turned around to the Count.

"Well...um.. Goodnight I guess." She whispered. She began to turn around, but his voice interrupted her.

"I'm a man true to my word. What I said back at Reeves' house still stands." She remembered immediately that she needed to decide what she wanted him to do.

"Alright. I'll still think about it." But he shook his head.

"Not tonight. I've waited long enough Violet. Tonight, you'll be with me." He grinned, his eyebrows going up and down with expectation.

Her throat felt like it fell to her stomach, and watched him walk her way.

"Tonight.." He said deeply, his face burrowing into her face. He heard her breathe deepen, and he smiled in pride. "You will be mine."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy it! This story will be a few chapters long, so keep checking for an update guys! Leave a review, and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter two! Enjoy, I'm having fun writing this, a lot! Chapter contains smut scene! You've been warned, so don't complain ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS. IT IS OWNED RIGHTFULLY TO ITS CREATORS.**

Violet shivered, the cool night air, and Olaf's breath on her neck, making her uncomfortable.

"No." She said strongly, trying to pull away, but he held a delicious grip on her waist. She felt tingly in all the wrong places, but felt sickened in all the right places.

Her mind was telling her that this was a disgrace. Disgusting. Vile. Sick.

He quite possibly killed her parents, burned her home to the ground, and killed two of her lasting relatives. He was a mad-man.

But her quite-grown-up body was speaking otherwise. Her breasts heaved when he pushed his lower region to her, his eyes ablaze with lust.

But still, she felt that nagging feeling of nausea. Pure hatred for the man that stood before her.

And yet, she couldn't control her body's desire. The magnificent feeling of his long member pressed to her stomach, told her body to show appreciation.

However, with what was left of her pure strength, she bit back. She couldn't let him think she wanted this. Of course she didn't! Did she?

She flashed back to reality, when he shook her shoulders roughly.

"Silence won't do, little girl." He spoke, his rough drawl frightening Violet to her inner core. He leaned closer, and gently raise his face along her neck, tickling her ever so slightly. All at the same time, he ran his hand up her frail sides, savouring the feeling of her well-matured body.

He wanted to hear her. He wanted to feel her whole being. And she better damn well obey him!

He grew tired of her biting her lip, knowing she was trying to suppress herself. He greedily pinched her bottom, and she gasped out in surprise.

"_Good start._" He decided. She reddened in shame, wanting to throw up.

Yet there was still that foreign feeling of wanting him to go further. Something in her hormonal body wanted to tell him to continue.

But then she realized she really had no choice. Olaf was right. He had been sort of kind to her, seeing as how he'd gone weeks without violating his bride.

He wouldn't take no for an answer, and they both knew that to be true.

She felt her arm being pulled through the hallway, and quickly up the steps. It was pitch black, but Olaf had memorized his home by now, and he had one destination.

He stopped at the door, the door he'd told the three children to never enter. He grinned maliciously, and she shivered.

"Not up there." She whispered, and he nodded, and walked quickly to his bedroom, leaving her standing a few feet away.

He waited, and tapped his foot. He was making her take the footsteps to him.

"_Slimy bastard._" Violet thought, sending him a glare. But she glanced down to his trousers, and saw them tight with his desire. She gulped, and felt a innocent flash of fear.

She of course knew how intercourse worked, and had always been curious about it.

But she knew it would also hurt the first time, and she was a little scared now. Seeing as how she'd lose her innocence to a complete mad-man.

She walked slowly, and when she reached about an arm's length from him, he hastily pulled her into his dark room, and shut the door.

She stared at the ground, but huffed a breath of air, when she was pressed to the door.

Violet realized that her eyes were clamped shut, when he told her to look at him. She did, and saw a serious face looking down at her.

Not really any emotion present. Just seriousness. He seemed to be memorizing her body, and his eyes stayed at her chest. She felt the each to pull away, but made no move.

She cursed inwardly at how captivating he was. She could put up a fight. She really could. And they both knew it.

But as sick as it was, Violet stood there under the Count's gaze.

"I saw him looking at you." Olaf suddenly spoke, his voice deep with arousal. She rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She said arrogantly, but he harshly gripped her chin.

"I will not tolerate your sarcasm, Violet. It's annoying." He drawled out, and she sneered at him.

They both went silent, and he began to ran his hands down her shoulders,

"_Rather slow.._" Violet thought, but unknowingly heard a gasp when his hands wrapped around her round, but petite breasts.

She heard his deep laughter, and realized that it was her that had made that animalistic sound. Yet again, she cursed herself, and felt ashamed.

"It's alright to show you're desire, girl." He spoke huskily, hiding his face into her cheek, breathing heavily,

"I can see it." He began, leaning back, watching her chest move heavily with her deep breaths, her cheeks flushed a deep red. Even her eyes showed arousal, but she was not aware.

"I can feel it." He stated, running a thumb over her breast, slightly knocking against her risen nipple, hidden from his sight.

"I can smell it." He grinned, and humped into her small body, and she squeezed her eyes tight.

It was the oddest sensation she'd ever known to have.

She felt nervous, frightened, aroused, and nauseous all at the same time. It made her feel faint, but his alchoholic scent overpowered her.

She started abruptly when he unpopped one of the bottoms that held her dress together.

For one quick, innocently naive thought, she wondered what he was doing. But of course he'd want to undress both of them. She cursed herself at her stupidity.

He stopped on the last button, and began to push the dress from her shoulders.

She flinched away defensively, feeling terrified of another human being seeing her naked chest. Let alone, Count Olaf.

Violet heard him chortling, but silence overcame him. He put his hands on hers, where she was holding her dress together at the sternum.

"How old are you, Violet?" He asked, sounding very creepy to her young ears. She remained silent, but he shook her a bit, and she felt tears slide down from her eyes.

This wasn't how losing your virginity should be. She shouldn't be frightened of the man in the least bit, and she knew she should be more excited.

But seeing this lanky, tall man crouch to you.. it was quite frightening.

"Answer me." He said gruffly, and she cried some more, but answered him.

"Fourteen." She spoke, trying to sound brave. His eyes glistened with darker lust and he grinned,

"You've developed nicely, dear girl." He spoke, coming across as a creepy, pedophile.

"_Hell, he kind of is._" Violet thought to herself.

"Allow me.." He whispered, in a more soothing tone, and she was scared at his change of sound.

He pushed her hands down, her dress falling down to the ground.

The cool air immediately attacked her naked torso, and she shivered. This was so strange.. Yet terrifyingly thrilling.

His bony fingers went for her perfectly proportioned breasts, and squeezed them.

"Oh.." Violet moaned, but her eyes snapped open, wanting to scream and kick at her aroused state of mind.

"_What the hell!_" She scolded her mind, and Olaf only grinned wider than a boy stealing some candy.

"That's better!" He bellowed, and she realized all she wore now was her black panties, and white lace stockings. She looked like a whore, she pouted, and the Count took this as an opportunity to bite her thick lip.

He motioned to the bed, and cackled deviously, when he picked her up, and put her down. She felt freezing cold, and wanted to cry, being exposed in such a way.

She felt a sense of strange relief, when he straddled her and covered her upper half with his still clothed body.

He was now just looking at her face, and he bent down to lick her jaw. She remained stationary, fighting the urge to squirm away from his grasp, knowing she'd be reprimanded painfully.

Sensing her discomfort, he decided he should disrobe his upper half. He leaned onto his knees, and she watched him closely.

He quickly discarded his black jacket, and unbuttoned his cotton shirt.

Just as she suspected, he was paler than the moon, but to her disgust he actually had a nice shape to his midsection.

She hated herself for even considering it. But her body couldn't deny the foreign feeling in her groin.

He leaned back down, his elbows holding himself up. He lowered his skin, and to Violet's surprise, he was quite warm against her chest.

He groaned out in a deep drawl, and she secretly liked the way it sounded.

Yet again, she swore she felt bile rise up in the back of her throat, but she held it down. This was just so sickeningly wrong.

Violet turned her face from his, trying to smush it into the pillow next to her, but Olaf only saw this as an opportunity.

He attacked her neck with his lips and tongue, and she cried loudly when she felt him leave a red mark on her skin. It stung slightly, and she felt dirty.

She wanted to bathe away his touches, and cry herself to sleep. But he didn't care at all, continuing to enjoy himself.

But when he stopped kissing her neck, she realized he was watching her cry.

"That's not that very enjoyable for me to listen to the whole time, dear girl. Might I suggest, something incredibly intense for you?" He grinned wickedly, and she remained silent, fighting back the urge to spit at him.

"I'll take that as a definite yes!" He smiled gleefully, and crawled down to her stomach.

His face was inches from her flat belly, and he was breathing heavily. She watched in horror, as he kissed slowly down her stomach.

His kisses made her squirm involuntarily, and she cursed herself for the millionth time.

Violet sat upright suddenly, and shudders enveloped her young body.

Olaf looked up from where he was, and saw her ribs protruding when she arched back.

"Much, much, _much, _better." He whispered to himself.

He heard Violet curse many obscenities, and realized she was angry at herself. He only smiled bigger.

His long nails trailed down her sides, and onto the lining of her panties.

Without her consent, he discarded them to the floor ontop of her dress, and she almost screamed in embarrassment.

There she layed, stark naked besides her white stockings. She felt disgusting and horrible. She was filthy with his touches. He was deflowering her worse and worse.

His breath on her heated slit caused her to look down to him. He was smiling to himself, and his fingers reached down to touch her rose petals, when she spoke,

"What are you doing!" She blushed, and he snapped his gaze to her. She never heard of this. She knew the male organ entered the females organ.. And such. But the man touching her there? She didn't hear of that.

"Close your eyes, Violet, and let me do the work." He grinned maliciously. She leaned back, and waited, waited for the pain.

The pure pain. Something awful would happen, right here, right now. Something that would scar her for life.. Something-

"Oh my..!" She suddenly shrieked, when a wet feeling slid across her secret petals.

She felt him shake with laughter, and his hands pressed her hips to the bed.

She looked down briefly and saw Olaf's tongue devouring her. What was this foul, dirty game?

"What?... I... Stop!... I.." She mumbled, but Olaf continued on with his fun little game.

He knew he was quite experienced, and many women asked repeatedly for him to play along with them, but tonight he was animalistic.

Violet felt a strange knot tie up within her body...

She felt a feeling of fatigue.

Memories flashed through her eyes, and she felt tears return to her little face.

She felt sick to her stomach, but also felt deliciously alive.

Just when Violet felt her mind-numbing, first climax, she yelled out her anger, and pleasure.

Then, when her body ceased the shaking, shuddering, and her mouth stopped sputtering,

The entire room went black.

_A Little Bit Later..._

Violet blinked her eyes open, groaning softly. Where was she?

Why was she so cold? Why the hell was she, _naked?_

She looked at her surroundings, and saw a half naked Olaf grinning down to her. She huffed indignantly.

"Never ate a woman so fiercely, that she fainted." He said smugly, "Are you alright to continue, dear girl?" He smiled, and she wanted to fall back asleep.

"No matter! You're still quite ready for me.." He said darkly, his fingers sliding smoothing around her inner core. She breathed heavily, and yet again that familiar heat rose again in her belly.

He pushed her onto her back, and leaned onto to her.

He sat up quickly, and undid the clasp on his trousers, and shook them off her legs, dragging his underclothing with it.

She gasped loudly, seeing the long, bodily organ. It was so big.. And her mouth watered, much to her dismay.

He grinned in pride, seeing her eyes feast over his naked glory.

He leaned down to her level, and she looked into his shiny eyes. They were brighter now.

Excitement? Yes that was it.

"It'll sting a bit." He said, smiling a slimy grin. Without even a deep breath or blink, Violet screamed out when his smashed his member into her small, still very tight womanhood.

She felt the tear, that the books described as her hymen, and she wanted to cry. And cry she did.

She cried for her parents, and her home. She cried for her brother and little, baby sister.

She cried for herself, being married to the man. She didn't want to be doing this. When she got right down to it. She hadn't wanted to do it this way.

But it was over now, he had her innocence, and he was smiling gleefully. She noted that he had paused, and he was kissing the outlines of her lips.

Was he being.. gentle with her? No, of course not! Not possible! But he was being so calm.. She expected him to be hasty.

She shouldn't have thought of it though, she had jinxed herself. He was now pushing harder, further, and quicker.

The searing pain was unbearable, not ready for such a huge mass to be slammed relentlessly into her body. She was sore, and she was struggling against him.

He muttered something, hear and there, and she tried to find some pleasure. But it was so hard, seeing as how the pain was cascading through her mind.

It just hurt so horribly bad. Each thrust, more tears. Each grunt of pleasure from him, more cries.

Finally he groaned, sliding his member onto her stomach, and his seed landed on her. She shivered at the cool feeling on her stomach, almost feeling soothed. But she saw the blood, and felt the pain all over again.

He collapsed onto her, and he laid his face into her ear. He nipped and sucked on the earlobe, and the pain slowly faded away.

She felt sleep succumb to her, and he watched her drift away.

He rolled to his side, and put the blanket up around her, knowing she'd annoyingly shiver all night without it. And he didn't want to deal with that nonsense.

"_You're just making excuses._" His mind spoke to him, and his eyes widened.

"_What would I make excuses for?_" He huffed to himself, lost in his own little world.

"_You care for her. You know you do. You were jealous when Reeves looked at her. Don't deny."_

"_Why am I talking to you? Me? Or... whatever. You're just my stupid conscience. Shut up." _Olaf thought, and heard nothing. He sighed, and then peeked an eye at the young woman beside him.

Care for her? Nonsense. She was a useless girl, only good for her money, and in the future, a few good fucks, as far as he was concerned.

She sighed softly, her feminine voice lost in a dreamworld. He couldn't help but stare at her doll-like features.

The way she looked so relieved to be asleep. To be away from his dark world.

The way her lips twitched ever so slightly.

The way she fought back him. Her feisty, and fiery side.

_"Very pretty indee-"_

"Dammit." He huffed to himself.

He rolled to face away from her, and fell asleep within the late hours of that dark night.

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 2! :) Review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's my latest chapter! Leave a review, and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS. IT IS OWNED BY ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Violet opened her eyes slowly, feeling weary to be awake again. She took a moment to register where she was, and remembered last night.

Involuntarily, she clutched her lower self, and hissed in pain. It was sore, and her head ached. She swallowed up some courage, and turned to see if he was there.

But she froze, not believing what he was doing. Obviously he must have done this in his sleep, seeing as how he'd never be this close if he was aware of it.

His arm was wrapped around her waist, her body tucked into his own. She feared what he would do when he woke up. She surely wasn't going to move first, he'd think she'd done it.

This was terribly awkward, and she feared to move an inch.

Yet, Violet couldn't deny, that it was nice to have the warmth of someone's body on hers, not wanting to damage her or harm her. Just... warmth. From another person who was tired.

She thought about the night before, and shivered thinking about how he had touched her. It was so wrong... She was only fourteen, and she'd thought she'd lose her innocence to someone she loved.. Not him.

She felt dirty, thinking that she was no longer a virgin. She wanted to scrub her body clean of him. She smelled like his cologne, her hair smelled like him. She hated it.

But still, that lingering feeling of peace subsided her thoughts, hearing Olaf's deep breaths cascase down her neck. It was almost comforting.

Images of her parent's dying, however, crossed her mind, and resentment entered her confused thoughts. She was becoming sick of all this torturous thinking.

Violet's breath ceased, and felt him stretch beside her. Just as she suspected, he became rigid. Olaf's eyes looked down to where his arm was, and almost shrieked at himself. He slowly pulled his arm away, not aware that Violet was actually awake. He hoped she didn't know he was holding her like that.

Not that he minded the feeling of her soft flesh wrapped in his arm. Her waist petite and naked. He peeked his eyes over to the small clock and saw the hour hand pointing to the 10.

"Shit." Violet heard him whisper, and she felt his side of the bed lift up when he got up. She heard clothing rustle, and saw her own dress fly across the floor as he found his trousers. He was dressing hurriedly, and the door creaked open. She thought he left but heard no footsteps.

He walked quickly to the table in front of her, and she just barely had time to shut her eyes before he saw her wide awake. He opened the top drawer, and pulled a notepad out, and grabbed a pen that was resting in his chest pocket. He scribbled something, and dodged out of the room. She waited to be sure that he'd left, and looked at the doorway.

He'd shut the door tightly, and she sat up, pulling the blanket along with her to cover herself. Just as she'd reached out to get the note, she saw that he'd left the transcript of his latest play he was working on with Reeves. She huffed angrily, and remembered that he and Reeves were working on it today at 10:30, and were going to have a sort of brunch meal.

She read the note quickly, and tried to make out what his chicken scratch said.

_Violet,_

_I am currently at Reeves most likely as you are reading this, so today you're free to do as you please. _

_You better not go anywhere. _

_I mean it._

_O._

She grumbled to herself, knowing that she'd have to go give him the transcript to his play. Obviously he'd need that.

The floorboards creaked as Violet walked to her room quickly, blankets still wrapped around her naked form. She threw a purple dress on, and re-did her tussled bed hair.

Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom and washed out her mouth with some toothpaste and water see as how there was no toothbrush.

"Klaus?" She whispered, entering the two other siblings' room. He peeked his eyes open and smiled at her.

"You alright?"

"Fine. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." She said, but Klaus eyed her suspiciously.

"He forgot his stupid transcript." She grumbled, lifting it up for him to see. He nodded in understanding, and fell back down onto his pillow beside his younger sister.

She shut the door softly, and jogged down the steps. She knew he'd be angry once he realized he'd forgotten it, and she didn't want him to take that out on her.

Violet cursed when the wind whipped at her face. Feeling cold, her feet briskly moved across the pavement.

Her mind was racing with thoughts about he night before. Sure she had felt a little pleasure, but her heart battled with her mind.

The sensible part of her mind told her it was just oh-so wrong, and shouldn't have happened.

The wild part of her heart told her it was only natural to experience those touches and feelings from her husband.

Nonetheless, she was just overwhelmingly confused with herself. She felt alone, and knew that she had no one to talk to. She was locked in her own world.

She couldn't talk to Klaus, and of certainly not Sunny about what had happened. They didn't need to know those details, and she knew Klaus wasn't stupid. He knew what had happened last night.

Violet nearly jumped with a fright, when she realized that she was already at Reeves house. She pushed her head back down, bravely swallowing some courage. Gripping the papers Olaf would need, she raced up the steep, porch steps. Just as she reached for the doorknob, it swung open, and she collided with a familar, tall man.

"_Oof!"_ She gasped, and looked frightfully to whoever had ran into her. She'd fallen to the ground, and was staring up at her husband.

"Violet? Is that my transcript?" He asked, not bothering to help her off the ground. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I was actually just going back for them.. I.. Uh.. Thanks." He said, as if it took all of his might to say thank you. She just smiled a small smile, and handed it to him.

She shivered when the slimy voice of Reeves interrupted their awkward run-in.

"Violet, Darling!" She gulped deeply, seeing the skinny man step beside Olaf. He wasn't all that bad looking, but there was an evil glint in his eyes still, same from the night before.

"Hello, sir." She said softly, and Olaf looked at Reeves curiously.

"Well come on in dear! Get out of the cold!" He grinned maliciously, and hopped back into his door. She hated his overzealous happiness. It was fake and sickening.

She looked at Olaf for some sort of permission, and cursed herself. Why did she feel it necessary for his opinion? She walked in quickly, and Olaf shut the door behind her.

"Take a seat!" Reeves called to her, and she did so, right on his dark green couch. It wasn't very comfortable, and Olaf noticed her uneasiness. She simply kept a pleasant face, and he was feeling confused.

Why now, was she acting like a sweet housewife? Why was she just simply giving up her spit-fire attitude?

"Now! Olaf, let me see those papers!" Olaf nodded, and walked up to read him his ideas. Strangely, Reeves loved them all.

"It is genious Olaf! I bet Violet lended you a hand at creating this storyline, yes?" He asked, his voice dark and his eyebrow raised up sinisterly. She simply nodded, and Olaf continued to scrutinize her behavior.

"So basically, the man that has been accused to be cheating on his fiance, proves he is innocent, only at the price of his fiance dying at the hands of the woman he supposedly had an affair with. And this woman's excuse was that she couldn't bare to see him with another woman other than her, and that her obsession was over powering her judgment? Pretty good I must say." He grinned at Olaf, and Olaf offered some more ideas. Violet sat awkwardly as they spoke each giving each other ideas. Why was she still here?

"Olaf, friend! Would you mind getting those files I told you about in my study? I want to look over these last details once more." Olaf waited a moment before replying, saying he would.

Reeves turned the other way, laying the manuscript out on the table, reading through it.

When Olaf walked past Violet, he stopped when her hand snagged with his. He looked down at her, and she mouthed the words, "_Don't take long.. Please." _He didn't reply immediately, scanning her face.

He simply nodded, and briskly walked to Reeves dark study.

Just as Violet expected, Reeves strode over to her, his long legs reaching his destination quickly.

"How are you, my love? You seem different today. Something upsetting you?" He said, his mouth hovering near ear. She grimaced, and leaned back from his menacing stature.

"Oh come now, don't act shy, dear. You feel these feelings too." He said, his hand dancing along her collarbone.

She shivered, but he took it the wrong way. This shiver was of fear and disgust, not desire.

"Oh, yes.." He moaned to her, and she realized that he was now kissing her. She shoved him away, and the there was a loud crack.

Olaf's ears heard the sound, and he craned his neck there. Finally, he found the files, and he ran back to the parlor.

A bright, red hand-print was on Reeves cheek, and he was clapping. He noticed that Violet had a deep flush across her cheeks, her eyes blazing.

"She is such a wonderful actress, Olaf! We just went through the part about the fiance hearing about my supposed affair, and she went right with the part! Unbelievable! Isn't that right, Violet?" He said quickly, straigtening his tie, and peering at her with a glint in his eyes. Olaf snapped his face to hers, and she simply nodded to Olaf, agreeing with Reeves.

Olaf just walked over to the table, and when he turned his back Reeves mouthed the words to Violet, "_Watch your step, girl."  
><em>

Violet desperately wanted to leave, and cleared her throat. Both men glanced her way, and she stood up quickly.

"Well, you both seem like you have what you need, so I'll just be heading back now." She said almost to quiet to hear, and spun on her heels heading to the doorway.

Footsteps followed her, and for the first time in Violet's life, she prayed that it was Olaf coming for her. And thank god, it was him.

She kept walking however, and stepped onto the porch. The wind whipped her already red cheeks, and she nodded to Olaf.

He grabbed her arm quickly, and she spun to his face. He threw his jacket at her, and grumbled out,

"You'll catch your death silly girl." She bowed her face in thanks, and he spoke up, softer this time. "I need to talk with you later, but don't expect me back til' late at night." She remained silent, and just nodded to him, and realized that he was kissing her again.

But this time, she felt her body melting into his, and her muscles untensing. This kiss, just felt right. She saw Reeves staring angrily, and he whipped himself away from the scene.

She had a sneaking suspicion that Olaf was doing this to show Reeves that she was his, and his only. Olaf wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on.

"Go." He ordered, softer than usual, and she wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

She didn't look back this time, and felt that familiar heat in between her legs still from Olaf's kiss. She didn't care anymore. It felt good, and she was done denying that.

Violet kicked a few rocks, feeling pride in knowing that she'd slapped Reeves disgusting face, and she grinned at herself.

She jogged up those familiar, creaky porch steps to Olaf's home, and looked at the dismal area. She really was sort of getting used to being her, but was still missing her parent's and her old home.

Her eyes fogged a moment with tears, and she breathed deeply, and went to check on her siblings. She peered inside and saw Klaus sitting up reading a book while Sunny was still fast asleep.

"Hello, Klaus." She smiled sweetly, and walked into the room with her siblings.

"Is that Olaf's jacket?" He asked wide eyed, and she nodded. She suddenly felt ashamed for Klaus to think she was alright with him, because she knew how much he resented the Count.

He simply nodded to her, not really angry.. but he had mixed emotions.

She sat on the couch across the room, and whispered.

"Klaus. Don't leave until I wake up. Please." She said, and he smiled to his sister,

"I won't." She felt her muscles relax immidiately, and sleep overcame her tired body once again.

Whatever this whole thing going on with Reeves, needed to end. Immediately. Violet was disgusted with him, and she needed to think of a plan.

She fell asleep, dreaming of ways to outsmart the dastardly evil Reeves, his evil eyes grinning at her in her nightmares through her entire slumber.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short this time guys! I hope you all liked it, because this was just sort of a filler chapter for future ones I have planned. Leave me a review with your thoughts!**


End file.
